Shadow Walker
by Phenomstress
Summary: Raven and Molly Holly are best friends. But when Molly tells him she's engaged to be married to Bradshaw, Raven should be happy for her......right?
1. To Dye or Not to Dye

Title: Shadow Walker  
Author: Miss Calysto  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the WWE (man I hate that)  
Pairing: Raven/Molly  
Summary: After weeks of Hiatus, Miss Calysto is back with another fic........hopefully her  
writers block is gone and this will not suck.  
  
Dedication: This fic is dedicated to the following: Bethany, Jamie, Tiara, Saphie, and Aya.  
If this fic sucks, I'll write ya a better one.  
  
_____  
Chapter One:  
To Dye, Or Not To Dye  
_____  
  
  
She held her head down as she listened to the commentary. King was talking about  
puppies and JR. was talking about how mean Vince was, and so forth. The fans were  
screaming "What" and not even listening to the dialog. She sighed. Another day in the life  
of a Diva.  
  
She got up and walked over to a mirror and glanced at herself. She was pretty but she was  
an average diva. Which meant she was blonde. She growled. Why did they all have to be  
blonde? She made the decision right there and then to dye her hair. She knew Vince  
wouldn't like it but oh well, she didn't feel like playing by the rules today.  
  
She walked out of her locker room and glanced around. Where was Jeff Hardy? She knew  
he could help her dye her hair. I mean hello? He's a human skittle. Which really ain't a bad  
thing. She kept walking when she heard a soft chuckle coming from the shadows. She  
stopped and glanced at the dark outline hidden from her site.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"You." Yep, she thought she knew who it was, and hearing his voice she knew she was  
right. She tossed some of her blonde curls out of her face. And put her hands on her waist.  
  
"What about me has amused you, Oh Shadowy One." She knew that brought a smirk to  
his face. He slowly got up and made his way out of the shadows. The first thing to emerge  
was his legs, covered in tight black jeans, the wisp of his leather trench coat echoed  
through the hallway as he walked. She next made out his chest, his white T-shirt providing  
color to the darkness around him, then she saw his hair, his brown and blonde curls. When  
he was fully in the light she smiled when she saw his face, sure enough, the smirk was  
crossing his lips.  
  
"Just the way you think, Molly." She rolled her eyes. He seemed to always speak in  
riddles.  
  
"And how do I think Raven?"   
  
"You twirl your hair when you're thinking. And you hum." He said with a grin. She hated  
it when people noticed that. It was a little habit she had picked up as a child. She playfully  
reached out and softly pulled one of his curls. She loved it when he wore it down, she was  
crazy about the braids too. But there was just something about those curls.  
  
"All right, you win. I was thinking about dying my hair." She glanced at him to see if she  
would see some kind of approval in his eyes. But his face stayed unreadable. So she  
continued. "Possibly back to it's original color."  
  
He nodded. She huffed when he did nothing more. "A little friendly support would be  
appreciated." His eyes danced with amusement. "Why? Why should my opinion be valid?  
If you want to do it, then do it." She sucked on her bottom lip. He loved it when she did  
that. It meant she was frustrated.  
  
"OK, then I'm going to do it." She nodded to herself and began walking down the hall  
again. Raven smiled and started walking after her. His long leather trench coat swishing  
against his legs as he walked. "Ya know, if you're looking for the young Hardy, he's in the  
break room." Molly stopped and turned to face Raven. All he did was smile. "You  
could've said that before I started walking the wrong way." She added through mocked  
anger and turned and proceeded in heading in the opposite direction then she had started.  
  
Raven laughed when they passed the spot where there conversation started. "I do believe  
we have been passed here." She kept walking, "Shut up Shadow-Walker" She threw her  
nickname for him over her shoulder. He grinned. He kind of liked that name. It always  
seemed to fit him well. And she knew it.  
  
______  
  
"Your done." Jeff said simply. Molly glanced at her knew brunette hair in the mirror. She  
giggled softly. "Thanks Jeff. I love it." He nodded and glanced back at Raven who was  
sitting in the corner of the room with his knee pulled up to his chest. "What do you think  
Bird-boy?" Jeff asked jokingly. "I think it looks fine, and that's Bird-MAN to you, lettuce  
head." Jeff suddenly looked upset. "Hey! I like my green hair, thank you very much!"  
  
"Will you two cut it out?" Molly asked as she studied her new hair. Raven got up and  
walked up behind her and looked at her through the mirror. "I think you look better."  
Molly smiled at Raven and then Jeff cleared his throat. "You better not let Molly's  
husband-to-be hear you talking to her like that.  
  
Raven's whole demeanor changed. "Bradshaw will have to get over it." He suddenly  
turned and left the room, slamming the door loudly behind him. Molly glanced at Jeff. "I  
really wish I knew what he has against Bradshaw." Molly said sadly. Jeff just shrugged,  
"He always has a way of telling stuff when he is ready. Don't worry." Jeff shot Molly  
another smile before leaving the room himself. Molly turned back to the mirror and  
brushed a few strands delicately over her face. She smiled and glanced down at the huge  
diamond on her finger. "I hope he'll like my new look." She said to herself. And then she  
skipped out the room to go find out.  
  
______  
  
TBC 


	2. Birdie In A Towel!

Molly skipped down the hall. She was eager to find Bradshaw and show him her new look. As she entered a dark room she thought she over heard him. She knocked on the open door and glanced around. "Bradshaw?" Her voice was a little shakey but suddenly the lights cut on and he was standing by the far wall by the light switch. He looked at her with a unreadable expression writen on his face.  
  
"What did you do to yer hair?"  
  
She giggled slightly. "I didn't do anything! Jeff did it." Bradshaw narrowed his eyes slightly and walked over to her and ran his fingers through her hair. "Is this a joke? What happened to your beautiful blonde hair." Her face lightened as she bit her lower lip. "I felt like a change." He rolled his eyes and walked back over to the bench and sat down. "I got to get ready for a match, I'll talk to you later."  
  
Well, that was one hell of a dismisal. She frowned and turned to walk out of the locker room. She ran quickly through the backstage area. She ran until she was in the shower area. She heard water running, but she didn't care right now. She walked up to the fogged up mirror. Molly pushed back the sleeth of her shirt to wipe the fog away from the mirror. She stared at her reflection. She knew it was a mistake to change her looks, and now Bradshaw is mad at her. She watched helpless ly as the tears flowed down her face.  
  
_____  
  
Raven's strong hands pushed hard against the shower walls. He had his head hung down while the hot water beat down his back. His mind was fluttering. He hated being like this, he always had a plan for everything, always knew everything. Hell this isn't like him!   
  
He needed to go somewhere dark where he could recollect his thoughts. A girl. Some girl is making him loose his sence of reason. How absurd is that? He shook his water matted head. His brown and blonde curls stuck to his tan shoulders from the running water. He pushed himself off the wall and glanced up at the steel shower head. He could see himself. But it wasn't really him, something wasn't right. Something was different. There was light in his eyes.  
  
There can never be light only consuming darkness.  
  
He clossed his eyes, and before he could control his actions, he thrust his fist into the tile wall.  
  
_____  
  
Molly jumped. "What was that?" She brushed some of the strands of hair out of her face as she turned towards the shower. She waited until the water cut off. When she heard the squeek of the pipes shutting off she calmly cleered her throat.  
  
"Hello? Are you all right?"  
  
Silence. Molly began to feel uneasy. She started to walk toward the door when she heard foot steps. Wet footsteps falling against puddles of water on the tile floor. She turned and she spotted the loud occupant of the shower. Raven walked out, his head hung down, a white cotten towel hung low around his waist. His chest was still wet and his hair was wildly framing his face.  
  
Molly smiled. Her best friend really was a cutie. "Isn't there alot of light for you to be in here?" She mocked him lightly.  
  
His head snapped up immediatly. He felt like running, the one person that was completly making him fall apart is the one person he can't seem to escape. Not that he wants too. "How do you think I keep this great tan?" He said sarcastically. She shrugged and started laughing. He smirked and noticed her red puffy eyes. "Why have you been crying." Her smile quickly faded, but she managed to recover it just as quick. He had seen it though, but he acted like he hadn't.  
  
"It must be all this steam." She said cooly. He simply nodded. He knew she'd talk about it when she was ready. "I like things hot." He suddenly mentally kicked himself. Where had that outburst come from? She started laughing. He really needed to get away from her, she was making him say things that he shouldn't be saying.  
  
He was making jokes.  
  
"That's a good look for you shadow." She said teasingly. He glanced down at his body, his manhood hidden only by a small cotten towel. A lesser man would have been embarresed. Raven just shrugged. He walked over to the mirror and glanced at himself, He watched through the mirror as Molly walked up from behind him and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"He didn't like my hair." She said simply. He knew she'd talk when she was ready. He simply nodded, he wasn't going to push her. "He asked if it was some kind of joke." Raven narrowed his eyes. Why is he always treating Molly like this. On second thought, why does Raven care that he threats her like that. Because Molly Holly is a sweetheart thats why.  
  
Sweetheart? Who the hell says sweetheart?  
  
He turned around to face her with the palms of his hands leaning aginast the counter. "What did you say?" He was curious. She normally doesn't say anything, she lets him walk over her and she shakes it off and goes back for more. "Nothing."  
  
He sighed. He was right, just like he always was.  
  
Molly simply shook her head. He patted his head and walked away. She stopped at the door and turned around to face him. "I leave you to get dressed. You need to put more black on." Raven simply smirked at her again. She had away of getting under his skin.  
  
Like a leech.  
  
Raven laughed at his thought. Damn little creatures, they can give you life, and they could even be the death of you. He shook his head. He never heard a better description of love. Love? Whoa Raven! Where'd that come from? He raised an eyebrow at himself in the mirror.   
  
Yep he needed to go somewhere dark and think. And he needed to go now!  
  
_____  
  
TBC 


	3. Damn Moon

  
  
Raven had changed out of his lovely cotten towel and had put on some black jean pants, black hiking boots, and his favorite black Sandman T-shirt. He didn't feel like braiding his hair so he put his blonde curly mass back into a ponytail. He sighed as he walked down the hallway past al the Superstars. He would occasionally glance inside the open locker rooms he past. And he soon regret it. A green head suddenly popped out of one of those open doors.   
  
  
"Where ya going?" Jeff Hardy asked innocently. Raven simply pushed his glasses further up his nose and turned to face him.   
  
  
"I'm going to think about the innconsiderate sharades of men. I'm going to find the nearest hull of seclution and I'm going to drown myself in the perpetual darkness which is my blanket." Raven said in his usual no-it-all attitude.   
  
  
Jeff simply raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what Raven was talking about. "Um, yeah....ya want some company?" Raven tried not to laugh he simply shook his head no and walked away.   
  
  
Raven walked out the large metal door that lead to the parking lot. He walked over to his rental car and opened the trunk. He placed his heavy bags into it and shut it hard. It was obvious something was wrong with him. He returned to the driver-side door and opened it. He sat down and and placed his hands firmly on the steering wheel. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt his strength travel up his body and into his hands. He wrung his hands across the tight leather, making it creak ever so slightly.   
  
  
"Why?" He said to no one in particular. He reached into the glove compartment for a CD that he had placed there before he left the hotel. He needed to reflect on some things, and he knew a nice long drive would do him some good. He listened to the unholy melody fill the car as he drove blindly into the night.   
  
  
_There's no road, that ain't been traveled  
There's no doctor that ain't been baffled  
Ain't no thug that never cried  
Ain't no preacher, that never lied  
There ain't no rumor, that ain't been passed  
Ain't no question, that noone's asked  
There's no tree that ain't been chopped  
There's no bomb that won't get dropped._  
  
  
Raven pushed his foot down on the accelerator as he listened to the lyrics. _No bomb that won't get dropped_. He knew what dropping a bomb felt like. It's when Molly told him that she was going to marry Bradshaw. What kind of shit is that? He doesn't give a damn about her! Raven is her best friend, he knows more about her then Bradshaw ever will. He swallowed hard as the song played on.   
  
  
_Ain't no paths that no one's laid  
Ain't no beast that ain't been afraid  
There's no feet, that no one can  
There's no saga that ever began  
Ain't no snow that didn't melt.  
There's no punch that ain't been felt._  
  
  
Raven's punch was felt, his fist collided with the rental car's CD player. What the hell is happening. He began to feel rage like he's never felt before. He noticed a field and quickly pulled the car over. He jumped out of his car and started running. The words from the song still echoing in his head. He ran faster. His legs aching from the rage pumping through his veins. He finally stopped running when he came to a small lake. He glanced around and stared up at the moon.   
  
  
"FUCK YOU!!!" he screamed as loud as his lungs could allow. He ran his fingers through his hair as he violently ripped the band out that had been holding out of his face. His hair flooded over his face. He looked down at the water near his feet. He silently walked over to ther water and began walking. He kept walking until he was waist deep in the cold, icy water.   
  
  
_Damn._ His thoughs raced, he stared into the black eyes of his reflection. And for the first time. True realization dawned on him.   
  
  
"I'm jealous." He said simply. He stared up at the full moon that was silently laughing at him. _And I'm in love._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC 


	4. Kidnappings

  
  
Raven's rental car pulled up to the arena. The show wasn't over yet, and he had some business to take care of. He stepped out of the car, he was soaking wet from the chest down. His hair was covering his face, many Superstars quickly got out of the way. They didn't know what was wrong with Raven but they didn't want to find out. Raven walked to a blue door and tried to open it. It was locked. He banged loudly on it.   
  
  
"Bradshaw! Get your ass out here!" Raven yelled to his shadow that had emerged on the door. The door didn't open, and he didn't hear anything coming from inside. _Scared little bastard_. Raven didn't care if he got in trouble with Vince, he'd pay the damn fine. He took a step back and kicked the door as hard as his body would allow. It wasn't enough. He tried again, still the steal door refused to budge. Raven glanced around him and noticed a fire extinguisher hanging in it's glass case on the wall. He didn't even bother using the hammer, he balled up his fist and pushed it through the glass. He pulled the stray piece away and pulled the extinguisher out and started using it to break through the door.   
  
  
"Damn!" He dropped the extinguisher and decided to take off for the next best place. He went off to find Molly.   
  
  
________   
  
  
Molly sat in her room brushing her hair. Bradshaw was sitting over in the corner watching her. "Are you happy like that?" He asked her matter-of-factly. She sighed heavily, "Yes I am." He shook his head and stared at the ground before he brought his eyes back up to look at her eyes in the mirror.   
  
  
"Then I like it." He said slowly. Molly's face lit up in a smile. She spun around and gave him a hard hug. "Oh thank you baby!" She giggled in his ear. He smiled and rolled his eyes, the littlest things made her happy. "Yeah yeah, your welcome."   
  
  
Bradshaw held Molly firmly by the shoulders and pushed her back. He smiled a lopsided smile at her. "Do you wanna get out of here, I'll take you to dinner or something." Molly grinned brightly. "Sure!" She skipped over to her belongings and began packing them.   
  
  
________   
  
  
Raven had heard everything at the door he was listening at. He hung his head down and took several steps back until his back was firmly against the wall. He sat there starring at the door until it opened. Bradshaw left first, he was off to get the car. Molly was still inside packing her stuff. He waited patiently until she too left the room.   
  
  
Molly shut the door behind her. Her purse was slightly opened and when she turned a small compact fell onto the ground. She smiled as she bent down to pick it up. She noticed a dark shadow on the ground, surrounded by puddles of water in the shape of footsteps. She slowly glanced back in the direction of the shadow.   
  
  
She saw Raven standing against the wall with his eyes locked on hers. She smiled but he didn't return it. _Now or never._ He thought to himself.   
  
  
"We got to talk Molls." Raven's voice was husky and dark. Molly crinkled her nose up and stood up slowly. Something heavy was resting in his voice but she couldn't decipher what. His voice sent chills down her spine.   
  
  
"What's wrong Shadow?" Molly said quietly. He looked like a shadow then, he looked dark, and cold. He wasn't moving. She couldn't even see his lips move to form words. His eyes never even blinked. He took a step forward, she heard the heavy boots soaked with water bang loudly in the quiet hallway. She never moved as he silently made his way in front of her. he was almost surrounding her. His body looked massive. _Something's terribly wrong._   
  
  
"Everything." he said silently. She wondered how everything could be wrong. She looked into his eyes, they looked dark and without feeling. _This isn't like him at all._ Molly quickly glanced down, his gaze was too strong, she noticed his clothes looked soaking wet. She wondered if he had put them on directly after his shower. Then she remembered he had dried off.   
  
  
Raven's firm hands quickly grabbed Molly's face. He brought her face up to look into his eyes again. "Don't look away." He said gruffly. She shivered at the sound of his voice. "What can I do if everything is wrong." Raven thought about it for a second. "You can take all the pain away." Molly raised a questioning eyebrow. "How?"   
  
  
"Come with me."   
  
  
It was a simple request that he demanded. But now poor Molly was put in a difficult position. Should she go with her best friend and try to figure out what great pain is harming him, or go out to eat with he beloved fiancée' who has seemed so distant lately. "Stop thinking." Raven said quietly. Molly was completely lost now. "Why can't I think?"   
  
  
"Because thinking about something hampers the minds since or reason, just go with your instinct on what feels right. He won't care. He hasn't cared about anything lately." Molly jumped back quickly. He shields shot up, Raven was talking badly about Bradshaw. And that in her mind was a no-no.   
  
  
"He does care! And you have no right to say otherwise."   
  
  
"Bullshit!"   
  
  
Molly stared at Raven in shock. Something was wrong with this picture. Suddenly Bradshaw walked up and put his arm around Molly's shoulder. "Something wrong Molly?" Bradshaw asked her, but kept his eyes on Raven. Before Molly could answer, Raven took a step back and ripped his shirt off. His muscles were ripped in the soft shadows that seemed to emerge him once again.   
  
  
"Yeah there's a problem," Raven answered for Molly, "It seems that this tired excuse for a man thinks he has the _balls_ to give Molly what she deserves." Raven looked Bradshaw up and down. "And seems to me you've got more pussy then balls."   
  
  
Bradshaw had enough he shoved Molly out of the way and quickly went for Raven. Raven's intellect was more in tune at that moment. Raven was concealed in shadows in mere seconds, Bradshaw ran at his outline and Raven simply side-stepped him, causing Bradshaw to ram himself into the brick wall behind him. Bradshaw hit the ground with a loud thud. Molly quickly ran to his side but Raven caught her by the waist.   
  
  
He threw her over his shoulder and started walking down the hall with her. Molly was screaming her protests. The only person who heard was young Randy Orton who opened his locker room and heard Molly demanding Raven to let her go. Randy ran over to Raven and cut him off. Raven stopped for a second and stared at the young rookie and simply kept walking, using his other arm to push Orton out of the way.   
  
  
Raven made his way out to the parking lot and spotted Molly and Bradshaw's rental, engine running and ready to go. He placed Molly in the passenger seat, and jumped in the drivers seat.   
  
  
"RAVEN! This is kidnapping!"   
  
  
Raven shot a simple look her way. "Buckle up."   
  
  
Molly was so confused she mindlessly did what he said. "What are you doing Ravie?" She asked quietly. He noticed that she wasn't afraid, there was no fear in her voice.   
  
  
"I want to talk, and the hall way was too crowded."   
  
  
Molly stared at him like he was insane. "And you don't think Bradshaw ain't calling the cops right now?" Molly asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.   
  
  
"Nope, probably chugging back a beer to ease all that pain that the big bad wall caused." Raven said in a monotone voice.   
  
  
Molly's smile faded. She lowered her head and grew silent. Raven glanced over at her. "You know it's the truth." Raven told her, his voice rising a little.   
  
  
"I know." It was a squeak of a voice that answered. Raven reached over his hand and patted her on the arm. "Turn on the radio, we'll be driving for a while." Molly was still a little confused at what exactly was happening but she reached forward and turned the radio on.   
  
  
_Finders keepers losers weep  
Down on 42nd Street  
Oh, bare-foot children cryin'  
I watched you on the avenue  
While other men were having you  
I think that you should let your caged bird fly_   
  
  
Raven smirked. "Great choice, a little Areosmith never hurt anybody." He glanced over at Molly who had a strange look on her face. She was intently listening to the lyrics.   
  
  
_And Kiss Your Past Good-Bye  
Kiss Your Past Good-Bye  
Kiss Your Past Good-Bye, yeah  
Kiss Your Past Good-Bye_   
  
  
Raven watched as Molly quickly turned off the radio. "I don't really feel like listening to the radio." She admitted quietly. He glanced around at his surroundings. "We're here anyway." Molly quickly glanced around, all she saw was consuming darkness that was only broken by the pale light of the haunting moon. "Where is here?" She said silently. He pulled the car over and got out. Molly was frantically trying to see through the darkness.   
  
  
Raven cocked his head to the side and watched Molly through the car window. "You coming? Or I got to carry you again?" Molly silently wondered exactly what she was doing. But she opened the door and stepped out. The cool night air surrounded her, the smell of the grass filled her senses as she walked towards the shadowy figure in front of her.   
  
  
"Now what?" She asked him. "We walk." He said honestly. He started walking. Molly glanced back at the car and then back at the dark figure that was walking away. She made her decision.   
  
  
She began following Raven.   
  
  
  
  
  
TBC!!!! 


	5. Trust Revealed

  
  
  
Raven walked through the darkness with his long trench-coat swishing behind him. Molly stumbled trying to keep up with him. Then with the moon watching her, she began to laugh. Raven's step faulted slightly when he heard her, then he regained his stride. "Why are you laughing?" Raven asked with out turning around.   
  
"Because most people would have run in this situation." Molly stated with a giggle. Raven slowed down allowing Molly to catch up with him. "And what situation is this?" Raven cocked his head to the side to look at her. "Ya know, the whole kidnapping thing. Most people would run instead of following their kidnapper further into the depths of darkness." Raven smirked. "Yes, I am the great Molly-napper." Molly's face brightened into a grin.   
  
"Who better to walk through darkness with then a shadow walker?"   
  
________   
  
"Kidnapped?" The young Hardy asked with budding curiosity. Bradshaw nodded as he inspected his head in the mirror. "Yep, that damn bird brain kidnapped Molly."   
  
"I saw it!" A young Randy Orton shouted from behind Jeff. "I tried to stop him, but he looked crazy!"   
  
"That's because he is!" Bradshaw growled. Jeff began growing a little nervous. "Are ya going to call the police?" The young high-flyer asked.   
  
"No", Bradshaw's voice deepened, "I'll find her myself." Randy shook his head in agreement, "And I'll help you!"   
  
Jeff wished him luck then watched the two leave. "Damn Rave, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?" He asked himself. Jeff walked over to the door and shut it, then he pulled his cellular phone out of his pocket, and he dialed in seven un-lucky numbers.   
  
__________   
  
Molly and Raven were startled when an eeiry noise suddenly emerged from Raven's pocket. "Damn." He muttered and Molly bit her lower lip as Raven brought his cell phone out of his pocket. He glanced at his caller ID and smiled. Then he answered his ringing phone.   
  
"Kidnappers-R-Us, You love em', we take 'em"   
  
"Ha-ha, very funny Rave. Where are you?"   
  
  
"Outside."   
  
  
"Outside?"   
  
  
"Yeah ya know, the place beyond the arena doors." Molly was trying to keep from laughing. This was the Raven many people never got to see, the dry-humor Raven.   
  
  
"Bradshaw is pissed man."   
  
  
"Bet he's got one hell of a headache too." Molly's giggly nature stopped when she realized they were talking about Bradshaw. _Poor Bradshaw, he must be so worried._   
  
  
"Well he does, but Rave, he ain't calling the cops, he's gone after you himself, with Orton."   
  
  
"Well thanks for the heads up, but I think I can take both of them." Molly suddenly stopped walking, Raven glanced back at her and stopped as well, his eyes locked on her.   
  
  
"Hey Skittles, I gotta go, Molly and me gotta talk."   
  
  
"Becareful with her. And don't let him catch you."   
  
  
"Thanks, I guess."   
  
  
"I'm doing this more for Molly then you, Bradshaw is a jerk to her." Raven smirked as he hung up the phone. His eyes still locked on Molly.   
  
  
"Do you have to look at me like that?" She asked nervously. He started walking toward her. He stopped right next to her. "We're not there yet." She glanced up him with defiance in her eyes. "What if I don't want to walk anymore?" Raven shrugged and picked Molly up, he cradled her in his arms and began walking with her. "Anymore questions?" Molly sighed in defeat and just allowed him to take her where ever they were headed.   
  
  
_______   
  
  
Bradshaw and Randy drove along the barren highway. One of their fellow Superstars had spotted Raven taking off in that direction, so the two hurried down the highway.   
  
  
"This highway seems to stretch out forever." Randy said, while beginning to grow rather bored. Bradshaw growled. "Yeah well we ain't stopping until we find 'em!"   
  
  
"All right, gees." Randy spotted something in the distance, the car's headlights caught the glint of metal, "Stop the car." Bradshaw glared at him, "I told ya, we ain't stopping." Randy hit Bradshaw in the shoulder, "No man, look! Ain't that your rental?" Bradshaw slowed the car down, and sure enough the car was hidden deep in some tall grass. Bradshaw pulled Randy's rental car over and ran over to the car.   
  
  
"Empty!" He called back to Randy. "Maybe they haven't gone far." The young rookie explained. Bradshaw noticed some footsteps in the mud, he started running in their direction.   
  
  
_________   
  
  
"We're here." Raven said softly as he placed Molly down on her feet. Molly glanced around her, their was a small lake, which the moon seemed to dance on. She inhaled deeply, trying to take in all of the majestic scenery around her. Raven walked up behind her.   
  
  
"Look up at the moon." Molly did as he said. "Now, tell me what you see."   
  
  
"I see white, I see a soft glowing beauty." Raven nodded, "What else?"   
  
  
"I see innocence." She said softly. Raven turned her around to face him. "And the lake, it was dark and lifeless until the moon shone down and covered it. And now it seems to be one with it, together they make something that can never be described." Molly looked deep into his eyes, "Raven, what are you trying to tell me?"   
  
  
"You already know." He said simply. Molly stared into his eyes for a few more moments before nodding in agreement. "Why now? Why wait so long to tell me?"   
  
  
"Every shadow needs a light, to surround it and make it alive. I never knew I was losing mine until he tried to take the innocence and the light away." Molly's eyes began to fill with tears as she tried to keep them from falling. Raven suddenly filled the gap between them and hugged her tightly. She waited and then she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Her mind was racing in so many directions.   
  
  
The night air was suddenly broken by the sound of voices.   
  
  
_________   
  
  
"Where are they? The footsteps stop around here." Randy said, his voice a bit tired from running after Bradshaw. Raven and Molly were hidden in the water, a large boulder shielded them from the bank. Molly was being held tightly to Raven's chest, his hand over her mouth as they both listened.   
  
  
"I'm so sick of this little game! She starting to look more worthless by the second! Maybe the birdbrain should just keep her." Molly was shocked, that was Bradshaw talking.   
  
  
"I thought you wanted your girl back." Randy asked confused. "I do, I mean the wedding is almost here, and I can finally get what I want." Randy was growing confused. "And what's that?" Bradshaw laughed, "Oh, you know, good old wholesome Molly Holly, the proud virgin, ya know, she won't give it up until she's married. I don't know why, she's a sweet kid, but now that damn reject has probably already hit it, now where does that leave me? I just lost 50 bucks to Test."   
  
  
Molly was crying harder then she could ever remember, Raven kept his hand over her mouth as she dug her head into his chest. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, then she felt Raven begin to shake, she knew it wasn't from being cold.   
  
  
"Let's split up, I'll look over here, you look over there." Bradshaw barked his orders at Randy. Randy walked over along the lake side, when he spotted Raven and Molly. When he saw the look on Molly's face, and the look of pure hatred in Raven's eyes he simply turned back to Bradshaw, "There's no sign of them over here, maybe they just stashed the car there to throw us off." Bradshaw cursed loudly as he threw a rock into the lake. Randy took one last look at Molly and Raven. Raven simply nodded up at the young rookie. And Randy walked back over to Bradshaw. "Let's check back at the arena. Maybe somebody has heard something." Bradshaw shrugged, "Yeah sure, we might as well."   
  
  
Raven waited until they were finally gone, before they started making their way back on dry land. Molly fell to her knees crying, "How could he say such things Raven? I thought he cared about me! I thought he loved me!" Raven shrugged, "I don't know Molly."   
  
  
Raven watched Molly and waited for her to cry most of the shock out. About ten minutes later she finally stood up. "Hey Molly" Raven said huskily, she turned to face him, "I like your hair that color."   
  
  
__________   
  
Jeff growled as he heard the knocking on his hotel door. He turned over to glance at his alarm clock. The red fluorescent light glowed a haunting 1:38. He sighed as he heard the knocking grow louder. He crawled out of bed and walked over to the door. "This better be important, it's 1:30 in the morning!" He yelled at the door while opening it. When he opened the door he saw Raven and Molly standing in the hallway with water dripping from their hair and clothes.   
  
  
"It is important, and it's 1:38" Raven said dryly. Jeff suddenly snapped awake and took a step back, allowing the two to walk in. Molly turned back to Jeff, her voice broken from crying, "Do you have any dry clothes I can wear?" Jeff nodded and took her into the bedroom and handed her one of his shirts and some boxers. She took the clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. Jeff walked back into the living room. Raven was sitting on the couch, his wet shirt and jacket were sitting in the middle of the floor. His pants were still wet but he could care less. He glanced up at Jeff. "She's hurting, Bradshaw caught up with us and she over heard him say how he really felt about her."   
  
  
Jeff sighed, "Was it really bad?" Raven nodded, "He pretty much said he was only marrying her so he could _get him some_ and that was only because of some bet with Test." Jeff shook his head in disgust. "I got a plan though." Raven's words caught Jeff's attention. "What are you planning now?" Raven just shook his head. "You'll see later."   
  
  
Molly walked back into the living room and found the two guys chatting. She yawned and Jeff looked up, "Um, I'll go back to bed, if you want anything to eat, there's some Chinese in the fridge." Molly wrinkled her nose. "No thanks, I just want to talk to Raven." Jeff nodded and walked back into his bedroom.   
  
  
Raven stretched his body out on the couch and Molly nuzzled up against him. The two laid there in quiet until Raven moved his arm under Molly a little bit. "Where are you going?" She asked with concern in her voice. "No where, I thought you were asleep, I was going to move my arm." She shook her head no and nuzzled closer to him.   
  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Raven asked quietly. "I'm thinking about how my mom used to sing to me when I was upset." Raven tried not to laugh, "I'm sorry I asked." Molly pouted, "Song something Rave, I bet it won't be that bad."   
  
  
"I don't know any nice songs." Molly giggled, "Just try." Raven let out a long sigh.   
  
  
_I want to, take his eyes out  
Just for looking at you  
Yes I do....._  
  
  
Molly smiled against Raven's chest, the song seemed to fit Raven, at least now she had some idea what he was thinking, and they way she was feeling right now, she didn't care if Raven actually did what he was singing.   
  
  
_And I want to, take his hands off  
Just for touching you  
Yes I do.....  
  
What I want, is to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do_  
  
  
Raven thought about the words as he sang them, he'd love to break that bastards mind down, he knew he could out smart him, and he was going to prove it.   
  
  
_And I want to, make him regret  
life since the day he met you  
Yes I do.....  
  
And I want to, make him take back  
All that he took from you  
Yes I do....._   
  
  
Raven glanced down and noticed that Molly had fallen asleep in his arms, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He was going to make that bastard pay. And he knew a way to make Bradshaw crumble.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
__________ TBC   
  
  
A/N- the song is "Yes I Do" by Nickleback **


End file.
